


Last Night, I Dreamed

by theministerskat



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Book 5: The Fiery Cross, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gotham's Writing Workshop, You Can't Dwell On It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theministerskat/pseuds/theministerskat
Summary: A moment in which Brianna contemplates the rationality of her dream journal.





	Last Night, I Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> My response to Gotham's Writing Workshop prompt "You Can't Dwell On It".

__

_Last night, I dreamed._ Brianna stopped writing and looked down at the page in front of her, blank except for the words that began all of her entries like this. 

“You can’t dwell on it,” she told herself. Brianna set down her quill and leaned back in her father’s desk chair, bringing her hands up to her face, fingers rubbing her eyes in hopes of clearing her mind. She knew she shouldn’t indulge in writing about her past, or more accurately, what would be the future. She was here, in a time that wasn’t her own. This was her home now though. She had Roger and Jemmy, her parents, everything that she truly needed. 

But there was something about putting her dreams and memories down in words that made her feel connected to another home. A home in a time that was simple and less complicated. Brianna wanted to imagine the life that she and Roger would have had if she would have been able to leave well enough alone. And by scratching the memories and dreams that came to her down on paper, she could escape all of the uncertainties that they faced and ease her mind for just a few minutes. She was willing to dwell on it all if it brought her those fleeting moments of comfort.

Leaning forward, Brianna lifted her quill and bent back to her writing.


End file.
